Planet Kurile
Initially discovered by the Gas Mining Guild (GMG) in 620 AS, the planet Kurile exists in the heart of an astronomical anomaly -- a gravitational tidal pool that creates a clear zone in the middle of an otherwise treacherous nebula. The planet itself is entirely covered in water with a saline content so high that it is toxic to almost all known aquatic life elsewhere in Sirius. Despite this, Kurile possesses a single native life form, a microorganism that manages to thrive in its otherwise poisonous oceans. Samura eventually managed to construct a research platform on Kurile as part of an effort to harvest the microorganisms for use as fish food on Junyo -- an incredibly successful initiative. Details Planet Kurile is the sole planet in the Sigma-17 System, a world that is covered entirely by water. Despite the planet's harsh environment, and being shrouded in the radioactive Kunashir Edge Nebula, Samura Industries has fully cultivated the alien organisms found on Kurile. The organisms are collected by Samura and shipped to their fish farms on Junyo and to the nearby Atka Research Station, owned by Cryer Pharmaceuticals. Infocard *LOCATION: Sigma 17 system *OWNER: Samura Heavy Industries *DIAMETER: 12,802 km. *MASS: 5.88 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Water *TEMPERATURE: 2°C to 38°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 11.83 km/sec Ships for Sale *Civilian CTE-3000 Falcon Heavy Fighter Commodities Selling: *Alien Organisms - $600 *Oxygen - $30 *Water - $90 Guns For Sale *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Flashpoint Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Debilitator Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Protector Fr. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Protector H.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Protector L.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine *Driller Mine Other Equipment *Adv. Countermeasure Dropper *Advanced Thruster Rumors "The facility here on Kurile supplies Junyo with the Alien Organisms it needs to feed fish in its farms. The flight is not an easy one. But if you were to haul a load, I'm sure it would be worth your while." - Kurile Bartender Yoriie Yamada "The only way that Samura could compete with Synth Foods was to find a way to boost the amount of fish that our fish farms could produce. Alien Organisms were the answer. They are in demand at our facility in Junyo." - Yoritomo Endoso, Samura Heavy Industries "If you have any interest in going to New York, you could purcahse the Alien Organisms we cultivate here and ship them to Newark. Liberty uses them for terraforming and research purposes." - Dr. Emon Ibuka, Samura Heavy Industries "Though we are Samura employees, this place is so isolated from the main body of Samura that we do not feel like we are connected. The farmers here are not company soldiers but family men. Harvesting the Organisms here is something that my family has been doing for generations." - Rikyu Koyama, Samura Heavy Industries "Our shipments to and from this base often fall victim to Corsair attacks. this system is right along their Artifact route, or so I've heard. It is unfortunate because we wish them no harm here. We are simple farmers." - Yoritomo Endoso, Samura Heavy Industries "The average lifespan of the fish workers here in Kurile is higher than anywhere else in all of house space, perhaps even Sirius. The only other place that has an average lifespan this long is Junyo, although I've heard that Outcasts are known for their longevity. Interesting..." - Kurile Bartender Yoriie Yamada "The workers at this base want to be here. It is isolated, so we are left to our very simple way of life without much interruption. There is much peace in a simple life -- a peace that I could not find in New Tokyo or anywhere else." - Yoritomo Endoso, Samura Heavy Industries "Samura has sent scientists to this base to study our Alien Organisms more closely. Concern has been raised about the fact that we are indirectly eating them, because the fish absorb some of the more unusual alien compounds into their flesh." - Dr. Emon Ibuka, Samura Heavy Industries "My son has been eating the fish raised in Junyo all his life. We get excellent prices since we provide them with their Alien Organisms. When he went to New Tokyo he became very ill, but once he returned, he recovered very quickly." - Rikyu Koyama, Samura Heavy Industries "The Kurile Alien Organisms are shipped to our station in this system. They are an important part of our research, and we can always use more. We also purchase basic supplies from this base to use at our facility." - Dr. Dan Maxwell, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "There is a connection between the Cardamine and the Alien Organisms used for fish farming and terraforming. If Cryer could figure out this link, then we would come closer to synthesizing our own Cardamine. So far we haven't had any luck, but Cryer is patient and persistent." - Dr. Dan Maxwell, Cryer Pharmaceuticals "The Outcasts frequently attack our base. It makes me angry that these people live here in relative peace, barring the occasional Corsair attack. I hate these simpletons here. There is something strange about them that I can't put my finger on." - Dr. Dan Maxwell, Cryer Pharmaceuticals Category:Planets Category:Border Worlds